The present disclosure herein relates to an optical device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor optical device with hetero integration and methods of fabricating the same.
Optical communication using an optical signal may less interfere with an external electromagnetic wave and may process more data than electrical communication. Thus, the optical communication is very attractive in an electronic industry requiring high communication speed and/or more communication traffic.
In the optical communication, the optical signal may be demanded to be treated by various methods. For example, the optical signal for the optical communication may be amplified and/or modulated. For the various treatments of the optical signal, optical devices (e.g. an optical amplifier and/or an optical modulator, etc) have been developed.
Optical devices having small size, low fabricating cost, and/or multi-function characteristics have been demanded with the development of the electronic industry. To satisfy the above various characteristics, semiconductor optical devices have been developed. The semiconductor optical devices may correspond to optical devices to which fabricating technique based on semiconductor is applied. Recently, the semiconductor optical devices have been actively developed.